Just Be Friends
by Khurysu
Summary: SongFic basado en la cancion Just Be Friends duh . Trata de como Holanda se da cuenta de que Indonesia quiere su independencia y que planea una revolucion. Leve HolandaxOC


_I remembered early yesterday morning_

_Why do I feel_

_As if I'm gathering piece of broken glass? Blood drips from my cut fingers_

_I wonder if we wanted to do these kinds of things_

Podía mirar como ella cada día se comportaba más rara. Cuando hablaba con sus islas y llegaba yo, dejaban de hablar y me miraban. Varias veces escuche las palabras 'armas' y 'guerra'.

Tal vez se acerque nuestro final.

_I already knew deep inside my heart_

_That the most painful choice would be the best_

_My self-love refuses it and as a result, self-contradiction repeats_

_I wonder when we can talk_

Sabía desde un principio que este día llegaría. El día que se hartara de estar bajo el dominio holandés. Tendría que aceptarlo. O tal vez no.

No.

Ella no haría esto.

Si algo mal esta pasando, sé que puedo resolverlo. Podemos discutirlo.

_In this slowly decaying world_

_A path for my struggling self_

_I carve in your colorless smile_

_I pulled off the plug_

"Kade… Si algo esta mal, por favor dímelo…" La llame por su nombre humano, esperando a que me respondiera. "N-no… Todo esta bien, enserio" Me sonrió. Era la sonrisa mas falsa que había visto en mi vida. "Luego te veo" Agrego, con un gesto burlón, despues de salir por la puerta.

_I shouted until my voice was dry_

_The echo reverberates in the empty air_

_Although there was nothing left_

_After the chains were removed_

Gritar. Quería gritar. Desgarrar mi garganta. Expresar mi dolor al saber lo que planeaba. Mi jefe me había dicho que escucho a su jefe hablar del tema. La batalla esta cada segundo más cerca.

_Fate that allowed us to meet_

_The darkness interrupts countless and relentless time_

_"So this is how it is..." I murmured_

_Somebody's tears flow down dried cheeks_

"Entonces así será…" Pensé mientras veía a sus tropas acercarse. Su ejército venía detrás de ella. Cuando mi ejercito y yo empezamos a atacarlos…. Creo que sentí las lagrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas.

_I realized at yesterday's quiet night_

_That even if I pick up the fallen flower leaves_

_It won't bloom back to its original form_

_The small death on top of my hands_

_Our time is frozen still_

Aun si ganáramos. Aun si ella se arrepentía de esto. Sé que nunca podremos ser los mismos. No podría confiar en ella jamás. No le tendría el mismo cariño de antes. Me desgarra tan solo pensar en eso.

_I remembered the season when we first met_

_And your sweetly smiling face_

_I push the present to the past and received the scars that we both got_

_Our hearts are full of thorns_

De repente recordé los viejos tiempos. El día que la encontré. La primera vez que me sonrió. Como la crie, todo lo que le di. Pero me di cuenta de todas las veces que le hice daño. Esto ya estaba predestinado.

_Even in this frustratingly continuing relationship_

_I sadly can't change my heart_

_I was loving you, I didn't want to be apart from you_

_But I have to say it_

Ya no podía retirarme. La guerra ya había empezado. De pronto la vi, disparándole a uno de mis soldados.

Y la ataque.

_The rain that pours on my heart_

_Dazed and terrified, even my vision is blurry_

_I anticipated the hurt _

_But my body can't move_

Me dio un tiro de muerte. Escape de ella y me aleje lo más que podía de ahí, para ver si podía aliviar mi dolor y curar mis heridas. Me tire en un callejón. No me podía mover. No podía pensar. No podía hacer nada.

_Fate that connected us_

_Becomes undone and disappears into everyday life_

_Goodbye my loved one... This is the end_

_Now we look go on without looking back_

Hace dos meses, jamás habría pensado que esto pasaría. Entre más avanza el combate, más alejado me siento de ella. Podía ver desde ahí como morían soldados. Ahora sí, no podemos mirar hacia atrás.

_Once more, once more_

_If my wish can come true_

_I want to be reborn many times_

_I'll go and meet you from that day_

"Una vez, solo una vez. Quisiera regresar al pasado, o quizás renacer, encontrarme contigo y evitar que esto pase..." Murmure mientras miraba hacia el cielo. Ojala mi deseo se hiciera realidad.

_I shouted until my voice was dry_

_The echo reverberates in the empty air_

_Although there was nothing left_

_After the chains were removed_

_Fate that connected us_

_Becomes undone and disappears into everyday life_

_Goodbye my loved one... This is the end_

_Now we look go on without looking back_

_This is the end_

"Holanda…" Escuche que murmuraba mientras me sujetaba del cuello del uniforme. "Perdiste, por fin, soy independiente" Me dedico una de sus burlonas sonrisas.

Mire por encima de su hombro a mis soldados muertos. Indonesia había derrocado a Holanda.

Esto es el final.

_Just be friends All we gotta do_

_Just be friends It's time to say goodbye_

_Just be friends All we gotta do_

_Just be friends Just be friends..._

Ya habían pasado varios años desde eso. Me tomo un tiempo aceptar su independencia.

Ahora tenía que ir la primera Conferencia Mundial despues de eso.

La verdad no quería ir. Todos los países ya sabían que había pasado. Tener que escuchar el 'ya sabes lo que se siente' de parte de Inglaterra.

Pero de todas formas entre al lugar.

Genial.

Todos los asientos ocupados.

"¡Eh, Holanda!" Escuche que alguien me gritaba al otro lado. "¡Te guarde un asiento!" ¿Era verdad? La persona con la que había peleado a muerte me estaba llamando.

Me acerqué, sin saber realmente que estaba haciendo. Ahí estaba todo nuestro grupo. Australia sentado al lado de Papúa, luego un asiento vacío, y luego Indonesia. Ella me sonrió y señalo el asiento a su lado. "No esperabas que te dejara sin lugar, ¿verdad?"

Casi llore de alegría.

Tal vez….

Aun podamos ser amigos.

Tal vez…

Nuestra relación no cambiaria mucho.

Tal vez…

Podríamos seguir siendo felices.

Tal vez…

Solo tal vez…

Mi deseo se haría realidad.

* * *

Vee~ Primer fic que subo~ (No que escribo, si no, este seria el decimo o por ahi XD)

Asdf Tienen que amar a mi Indonesia 3

AMENLA O MUERAN (!)

-tos-

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Netherlands (But if I did, my Indonesia would be canon already )


End file.
